


By your side (Noah!Reader x Millennium Earl)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Death, F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Reader as 14th, Reader noah, Smut, human earl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was no Neah Walker, but rather (Y/N) Walker? Or should we say (Y/N) D. Campbell? What if you took the place as the 14th in the story?</p>
<p>Major spoilers for D.Gray-Man and doesn't follow the story as written by Hoshino. </p>
<p>Millennium Earl x 14th!NeahWalker!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Play my melody

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains sexual scenes and spoilers for the manga D.Gray-Man, currently on hiatus. The story doesn't completely follow the original story as its fullest since Reader is despised as the 14th member of the Noah Family.

**Prologue:**

**Play my Melody**

 

 

_Hatred could only engulf your being. You were on the verge of death, your Holy sword that could pierce through the darkness laying by your side. You bloody form rested against a wall and you stared frontward, seeing the door completely open. It was a matter of time. You regretted of not fulfilling your promise to Mana. Thinking about him made both your heart ache and scream in rage. Mana. It was all his fault, but at the same time it wasn't. Mana. Mana. You keep repeating the name inside of your head like a prayer and a chant to make the Devil back off._

_Mana is the cause of everything._

**_All because of Mana=D.=Campbell._ **

**_All because of (Y/N)=D.=Campbell._ **

 

_How would your mother think about you both, knowing that all your life she saw both of you like her own children: twins brother and sister hands in hands, laughing loudly through the greenest field that you could ever imagine. But you weren't twins, you weren't brother and sister. You were nothing, on a half of monstrous being that consumed Mana. Poor Mana._

 

**Why did you do it, Mana?**

 

"Mana" your voiced echoed in the vast space consumed by darkness. A strange moon was shining in the sky, a cruel grin on its face, while it was snowing gently. "No matter what, I will always be by your side..."

 

_"Use me, (Y/N)!!! I can protect your memories! Just leave them to me!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Pain erupted in your left side and you snarled wildly, falling on your knees. You opened your golden eyes and observed your surrounding in confusion. What the hell happened and where were you? You lifted your head to the moon, blinking in surprise. You weren't...dead? But what about that final blow the Millennium Earl gave you? When he "devoured" you? Could it be...that it worked? 

 

"The sky is...black..." you hummed. " Did you curse me, Mana? "

 

You were hearing voices around you and they were becoming louder by the minute. You approached the small pound where you thought once a lake resided. The reflection on its surface wasn't yours but a scene defiling in front of your eyes. They widened when you recognized the white haired boy wearing the uniform of an Exorcist. Allen.

 

"Allen?! How did he get here?! And why...is he that small and young?" you scrutinized, bending closer to the water. You didn't recall the girl next to him but there was a certain red haired male that made your blood boil. "And freaking Cross is there too?! That bastard..."

 

You couldn't register what they were saying, but the clearer the image became, the more you noticed the room Allen was in. He was inside the Ark, in the piano room to control it. Three people in total couple understand the mechanics of the Ark and could move at his guise: the Millennium Earl, Road Kamelot and the Pianist...which was you. But you were "dead". You clutched your head in pain and the darkness embraced you. You reopened your eyes to find yourself in the white room with Allen...but you were on the other side of the mirrors. Plus, you weren't wearing your white cloak and red ribbon around your neck, but a grotesque form who reminded you of the Millennium Earl. May it was another skin that you could put on yourself?

" Who are you?! " demanded a voice and you blinked right back at Allen, who was pointing at you. You could see the smiling reflection of the being (you) turning to the white piano of the room. " You were in my dream, with Lenalee! "

 

" The Duke Millennium doesn't know of this place " you cut him, advancing toward the center of the room (or what it seems since you were there physically). " This is the secret room of the 14th. My key..."

 

" Key? " repeated Allen in confusion, eyeing you with suspicion. He stared at the piano in a questioning manner and noticed Timcanpy resting on the pedestal. " Timcanpy? "

 

" My Timcanpy " you corrected, glaring at the boy. " My Timcanpy and Allen. Both of you have the power of the Musician..."

 

" The Musician? What's that all about? Timcanpy belongs to Master, he's not yours. I won't repeat myself, who the hell are you?! " 

 

You didn't answer him, only glaring at him with a wide smile on. It wasn't like you could change your expression or something. For an unknown reason, the room didn't allow you to have a normal form...maybe it has something to do with the Earl. Thinking about him made you growl. Allen sighed when he realized that you weren't going to give him a proper answer. His golden earring started to shine and let out a crackle.

 

" IDIOT APPRENTICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! " snarled Cross Marian and Allen flinched at how loud he was. He fell on his knees and hold his ear in pain. " Hurry up and stop the download, you idiot! "

 

" Mast....er...." groaned Allen.

 

" Did you get to the "room" all rigth?! "

 

" Allen-kun, are you okay? Can you hear me? " came the voice of a female and you guessed it was Lenalee.

 

" Hmm? Is she your girlfriend? " you chuckled and Allen gave you a dark look before standing up. 

 

" I'm alright, Lenalee....and aren't your voices coming from the same place....? MASTER!! PLEASE WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING LENALEE!!! "

 

" How much floor space do you think we're working with here?! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT US, IDIOT! Is there a piano in there?! "

 

" Yes there is but..." 

 

" That piano is the heart that controls the Ark. Play it! "

 

Allen blinked in surprise and eyed the piano in horror, then at you, then back at the piano. He sweatdropped and glared at the grown in shame.

 

"...I've never touched a piano in my entire life..."

 

" Tim has the musical score you need- " said Cross Marian but was cut by Allen throwing a fit.

 

" WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO READ SHEET MUSIC OR ANYTHING! "

 

" Allen must play " you said and the white haired Exorcist turned to you. " The score belongs...to Allen "

 

You nodded to Timcanpy who opened its jaw and a golden musical score appeared. Allen was too much in shock at the sight. He could recognize those characters anywhere. Him and Mana made it together. 

 

" Play the song...Allen " you whispered. " The Ark is starting to disappear. And the Egg too "

 

With hesitation, he put his fingers on the keys and trembled in stress and nervousness. Until, his fingers moved on their own smoothly. He gasped in shock and his eyes widened. How could he do that? 

" Why is this mark here...? " he asked, breathless.

 

" That is the song. And as for the melody..."

 

" Why can I play it? The tune matches the written verse here...?! As I read it...the melody...just appears inside my head..."

 

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_   
_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_   
_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_   
_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

 

Allen groaned and clutched his head. You continued to sing under your breath but you knew your voice was echoing inside of his head.

 

  
  
_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_   
_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_   
_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_   
_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_   
  
_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_   
_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_   
_Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

 

  
_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_   
_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_   
_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_   
_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_   
  
_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_   
_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_   
_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_   
_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_   
  
_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_   
_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_   
_Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

 

  
  
_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_   
_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_   
_Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

 

The Ark slowly stopped its destruction, the time stopping itself. While Allen continued to perform the song, you stood behind him and eyed the keys. You were nostalgic. And then, it was the time for Allen to make a wish:

 

" Make a wish..." 

 

" W-what? "

 

" Make a wish " you repeated.

 

He thought about it for a moment and finally shouted out loud:

 

" DON'T DISAPPEAR ARK! "

 

Everything was recovered and the download for the Egg stopped at the same time. It restored hope in the heart of the Exorcists and they were able to control the Ark. They have a huge advantage on their side and you could practically feel the wrath of the Millennium Earl from miles away. Cross Marian arrived in the room with Lenalee and she quickly went to Allen's side, asking him if he was okay and all. She cared about his safety. Allen nodded sheepishly and passed a hand behind his head, all the while glaring at you from the corner of his eyes. 

 

He didn't know who you were...but one thing sure; you were no enemy...but also not an ally.

 

* * *

 

 

The Millennium Earl couldn't stop his tears and he didn't know why. He could feel...your presence. He knew you had awoken, somewhere in this world. He wanted to be by your side. Once again. 

 


	2. Only a matter of time

# Only a matter of time

 

The Ark was restored and the Black Order used it to their own benefits. None of them could control it but Allen with your Timcanpy. Often, you would see this strange Asian male coming inside the Ark while other scientists started to yell at him to stop act like a tourist and let them have their turn. The Egg was brought inside of the Black Order and examined by the Science Division under chef Komui supervision. No Exorcists or other division branches could enter the room but the Science Division.

Allen didn't quit visit as often you wished (not like you were caring for him at all, just worried for his body who will soon be yours). You stayed inside the secret room, playing with the piano even if no sounds could come out of it from you. Timcanpy would fly inside the room, but then disappear. It was a bother, not been able to do anything. Until one day the Black Order was attacked by LuluBell, 12th disciple of the Noah Family, Noah of Lust. She was able to blind herself in the Science Division, taking the body of the supervisor of the Oceania branch. All she wanted was the Egg, whose orders she received from the Millennium Earl. The secrets around this technology should never be revealed to them.

In the end, she left the Order with the Egg...only 20% of it since the rest was destroyed. You could feel the Noah inside of her was beyond pissed, you could hear her cry out in frustration for failing her mission. Her pride was deeply wounded, all because of Allen Walker and the Generals. But they weren't out of trouble. This invasion was only the beginning. The birth of a Level 4 Akuma was a first in history for both the Exorcists and Bookman, who were put at the front on the stage. The spectators became the actors, and only then they have realized the world they lived in.

 

The Level 4 did a lot of damage, destroying parts in the Black Order and killing Finders and Exorcists left and right. The ones who slayed it down was Allen and Lenalee, who escaped death by an inch. You knew that the apparition of a Level 4 was only a glimpse of the coming dark future. At that time, you will take back your place on the stage and the Millennium Earl should be better ready for this. Only a matter of time.

 

 

**Only, a matter of time.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Duke was walking toward the household of one of his family member; Prime Minister Sheryl Kamelot. He recently had another ball and was now on his way with Tyki as his side to felicitate him. Arriving at the door, Tyki was the first one to open it.

"Hey, Sheryl" he saluted his brother who only smiled, while Road ran toward the Duke with open arms.

 

"The duuuuke!" she giggled, jumping in his arms and he let out a groan at the impact.

 

"Ugh, Hello Road" he smiled.

 

"You're looking dapper as usual, little brother" said Sheryl, leaning close to Tyki to give him a kiss. The said man restrained him from doing so by putting a hand over his forehead.

 

"Don't be gross, brother"

 

The Duke and the Noah stettled down behind the courtyard, sipping their tea. Road thought of taking a walk with her mother in the garden, leaving the men alone. Feeling relaxed:

 

"Thanks for your hard work at the ball" said the Millennium Earl. Tyki sighed, passing a hand in his messy ponytail.

 

"That kind of thing's always exhausting"

 

"It's important to mingle with the nobles" smiled Sheril, leaning closer to the Duke."My Lord, why don't you let Tyki get married? He has his pick of all the eligible young ladies"

 

"If that what he wants, I have no objection" replied the Millennium Earl, putting sugars in his tea. Tyki eyed him in distaste.

 

"You've gotta be joking" he muttered.

 

"I love this life" sighed in delight the Minister. "A sickly and humble wife. A white dog. A beautiful garden. And my beloved adorable daughter" 

 

At this he turned to gaze at Road who turned around and waved at him happily, calling him 'father'. Sheril blushed brightly and had a nosebleed. He quickly caught himself, putting a hand under his nose.

 

"This game is so hot. Hurrah for families. I'm sooooo glad I got married!"

 

"So cute" said with sarcasm Tyki."You just wanted to adopt Road"

 

"Road is so cute. So cute, so cute" the Prime Minister kept repeating like a chant and Tyki stared at him in disbelief. "What? Jealous, Tyki? Your beauty arouses me too, of course" He gave the thumb up.

 

"You're giving me goosebumps" shuddered his brother.

 

After Road returned from her walk, the Millennium Earl fell in deep thoughts. He wasn't hearing the discussion Tyki was having with his niece. He thought of you, and by doing so, a strange memory of a dream came to his mind:

 

_The sky was red and a strange dark moon stood in the center of a stage. He was alone, in his human skin. Suddenly, a deep fog engulfed him and he found himself standing on a lake that never ended from every directions. He heard a voice calling for him, murmuring his name. But not the good one._

 

_"Mana"_

 

_He turned to the source of the voice, seeing Allen in his Exorcists's clothes. Slowly, the image blurred itself, a cyclone embracing the form of the Exorcist. The cyclone  turned and took a darker shade of red, almost black. The wind evaporated itself, letting place a woman with (h/c) and (e/c) eyes, with a hint of red. Her red lips stretched on her face, almost inhuman._

 

_"Mana" she said and he glared at her, confused._

 

_"(y/n)?...I t-thought y-you..." he stammered, which sound unusual coming from him._

_"Why. Did you do it. Mana?" she spoke the words slowly, her eyes turning darker to the point they were only two dark pits. "You..devoured me"_

 

_The red anemone serving as a hairpin in her hair fell on the surface of the lake. At the touch, the anemone turned into blood and spread in the whole lake. Tears cascading down her cheeks, she bite her lips tightly, driving out blood._

 

_"I...will always be by your side, Mana..."_

 

_The Millennium Earl blinked in surprise and slowly started to walk toward her. He extended an arm but stopped suddenly when the skin of the woman turned into a grayish complexion. The skin of a Noah. The stigmata appeared on her forehead and she smirked. (y/n) brought one hand behind her back and pulled out a sword. A weapon that the Millennium Earl saw once and recognized._

 

_"No matter what, I will always be by your side" she repeated, smiling. A smile that seems, for once, sincere. She lifted her sword in front of her and started to run toward him in a fast pace. So fast that he barely had the time to blink that she thrust the sword inside his stomach._

 

_Near the end of the dream, he still glare at her in horror. The dark pits replaced the (e/c) eyes once more, and she smiled horribly._

 

_"It's been such a long time...since I killed all of you, my dear family" she spat the words, continuing to smirk. "My dear brother...Mana.......prepare....to die....once more" she whispered the last part._

 

 

 "Earl? Is everything alright?" asked Road, cutting the man out of his dreaming state.

 

"Ah, Road. Yes...Speaking of 'Allen'. Lulu was crying bitterly" he said when Tricia left the estate.

 

"But you're making a new one, aren't you, my Lord?" countered Sheril. "How are things coming?" The Millennium Earl was silent, putting some sugar in his tea.

 

"They think the Akuma are nothing but killing machines. They don't know the meaning behind their evolution. I want it to stay that way" he explained. "If they find out, so will the one with the Heart of Innocence. It's tricky...always hiding itself and waiting for an opportunity"

 

"The Heart's user...Do you really think it's awakened?" asked Tyki. 

 

"I  _know_ the Heart has awakened. It's alive and breathing somewhere in this world. I'm certain of it. That's why I attacked the Generals, despite the sacrifices. I wanted the Organization on the lookout for the Heart as well"

 

"The Exorcists are suspicious of each other, and desperate to find the Heart before we do. It must be hard for the one in hiding" smiled Sheril, playing with the brooch in Road's hair.

 

"What about Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee's Innocence?" said Tyki.

 

"We should keep an eye on it. But I don't think the real thing will be that easy to find. It may try to deceive us by camouflaging itself, or by creating a dummy Heart....but for the young Allen...It's only a question of time..."

 

"Yes, the 14th was unexpected " hummed Sheril, looking at the papers displayed on the table. "I don't know what happened but he hates us, doesn't he?"

 

"The 14th is a woman, Father " said Road and he blinked in surprise.  "And now she's joined forces with the Innocence! Maybe it went for Allen knowing who he was?" she pouted.

 

"Road? Is there a hint of tenderness in your voice when you say 'Allen'?" asked Sheril, his 'papa antenna' activated.

 

"The 14th" wondered aloud Tyki. "I don't know what happened either. What on Earth did she try to do?"

 

"She tried to kill the Duke" answered Road and the two men gasped. She frowned, thinking about the memories of 35 years ago.

 

"She is still trying. Even now....Allen Walker...Ever since I found out he's an instrument of the 14th, I've been having dreams...Wondering why I didn't kill him that night...Was it coincidence? Or was it inevitable?...I don't know, I always wake up in the middle. But one thing for sure: she. is. dangerous"

 

"And how so?" asked Tyki, interested about the subject suddenly.

 

"(y/n)...was different from us" said the Millennium Earl. "And that's what makes her terrifying. (y/n) Walker, The Noah of Destruction"

 

 


End file.
